Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for applying a border to an image.
Description of Related Art
It is known to generate an ultra-high definition image of a scene from a concatenation of lower definition images stitched together. It is also known to generate a cut out from the ultra-high definition image. By moving the cut out around the ultra-high definition image, and displaying the cut out on a separate display that is of a lower resolution than the ultra-high definition image, a viewer of the lower resolution display has the illusion that they are viewing a virtual camera output. That is, the user will feel that the cut out is in fact a camera capturing the image. This allows a real life scene to be captured by stationary cameras and an editor located in an editing suite to control the view of the scene sent to the viewer. However, with increased resolution achievable in the ultra-high definition image, it is possible to apply this virtual camera view to high definition displays. However, given the increased resolution of these displays, it is necessary to ensure that any ambiguities provided by the use of the cut out are reduced where possible. It is an aim of the disclosure to address this.